Secret Message
by samantha1616
Summary: A ThunderClan Deputy gone Rogue and a ThunderClan Medicine Cat can both cause trouble individually, but what happens when they are combined? what happens when the forbidden is done, and the surprises and twists and turns never end? Read and find out! (Sucky summary I know... Read and see if you like it.)


**Made this story up a few days ago, thought I would put it on here.**

* * *

_**Allegiances:**_

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Oakstar- Brown dappled tom.

Deputy: Sparrowclaw- Light brown she-cat, with equally brown claws.

Medicine Cat: Robintail- Light gray she-cat with light ginger tail.

Warriors:

Ravenear- Gray tom with one black ear.

Nightsnow- Black she-cat with white speckles.

**Rogues:**

Foxpelt- Ginger tom with green eyes.

Shadow- Dark gray almost black she-cat.

Rain- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Raven- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

_**Chapter 1:**_** Attack!**

Ravenear, Willowflight, and Nightsnow were on patrol, walking along the ShadowClan border, replenishing the scent markers, and chatting amongst themselves. "At least the prey is emerging finally." Added Nightsnow to the conversation. The usually quiet one, she decided to speak up. It was a warm day, for Newleaf that is.

As they veered away from the Thunder Path, the cats all agreed with Nightsnow's statement. Willowflight stopped and opened her mouth, tasting the air. She shook her head. "I thought I smelled something, but it's hard to pick it up close to the Thunder Path. Let's watch out." They walked forward slowly, watching the forest. There was a rustle, then a cat leaped from the brush on the border of ThunderClan territory. It yowled, and landed in front of the patrol.

"Foxpelt?" Ravenear gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. Before the three could react, the newcomer jumped into the air and landed on Nightsnow's back. The she-cat yowled as he bit into the fur of her back, and rolled over to get him off. He jumped off right before she did, and scratched her belly. She leapt up and faced him.

Willowflight darted forward, and tried to hit him on top of the head with her paw, and he reared up to attack again. She darted under him and turned to scratch his stomach, but he jumped to avoid it and landed on Ravenear, whom was trying to attack him. She struggled, and as he was about to bite down on her neck to kill her, Nightsnow leapt and pushed him on the ground.

Foxpelt scratched her side, and she fell of balance as he pushed her with his hind legs. As she fell over, Foxpelt darted back into the undergrowth. Nightsnow fell to the ground heavily, and licked her side. "Ow." Was all she said as she layed down. "We need to get you back to camp." Was all Ravenear said, and the other two cats helped her stand, and they went back to camp.

* * *

Nightsnow lay in the Medicine Cat's den. Oakstar had sent out six Warriors to see if Foxpelt was still nearby. "Who attacked you?" Robintail asked. "No one's said." Nightsnow took a deep breath. "Our old Deputy."

"Foxpelt?" Robintail gasped, shocked. "Why would he attack us?"

"He's now a Rogue. I suppose he considers himself an enemy of the Clan."

Robintail nodded. "Get some rest, the wounds aren't deep, but we don't want them infected." Nightsnow agreed and left to go the warriors den, and at that time, a yowl resounded through camp. Five out of the six Warriors returned, but with them was a struggling and wounded Foxpelt. "Foxpelt!" Oakstar yowled from Highrock. He never looked up, and Oakstar leapt down and walked over to them. "Get him to Robintail." The Warriors didn't object. Oakstar had proven himself a good leader many times, and everyone in camp trusted him with their lives, except Foxpelt.

They took Foxpelt to Robintail, and she looked at him with a slightly concerned and slightly angry look. She said nothing as she attended to his wounds. "Tell Oakstar he'll have to stay here for a little while." A Warrior nodded reluctantly and went to tell him, while the others were attended to.

* * *

Oakstar came the next day when Foxpelt was awake. "You are not to leave camp while we're tending to you, but when we tell you to leave, you will leave ThunderClan territory. Foxpelt nodded weakly, not moving in any other way. After Oakstar left, Robintail looked at him. "Why did you attack the patrol?"

"Is it really any of your business?" Foxpelt snapped.

"No, but I want to know so either tell me or be quiet." Robintail snapped back.

Foxpelt only sighed. "First of all, I'm a Rogue. Second, because I consider myself an enemy of ThunderClan." Robintail nodded, and watched as he flicked his tail irritated, then closed his eyes. Robintail went back to sorting herbs, occasionally looking at the former Deputy as he fell asleep.

* * *

**This is the first chapter. I hope to make it a decent length story and provide some details. I probably have some grammar mistakes, if not I would be very surprised. I always seem to write when I'm tired. Oh well.**


End file.
